


今天上单在河道洗头了吗

by sadsang



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsang/pseuds/sadsang





	今天上单在河道洗头了吗

一

初晨一头扎进rngm休息室的时候只有虔诚一个人在，处在易感期的omega被勒令留在这等队友买饭来。

虔诚清楚地嗅到初晨的信息素，跟本人一样清甜可口的水蜜桃味。原本好不容易靠抑制剂压制下的燥热重新回到了虔诚身上。

得，之前那几针白挨了。

按照自家队友的尿性，买午饭超过一两个钟头是家常便饭，现在这个点，除了正在调试设备的工作人员，后台几乎是空无一人。

而且虔诚该怎么解释呢，edgm的打野突然冲进了他们rngm的休息室，满脸酡红、眼神迷离，还带着诱人的水蜜桃味。

怎么想都是能上八卦小报头版的料。

况且现在的初晨，别说那些如狼似虎的alpha扛不住，他一个omega都快不行了。

虔诚翻了翻领队带来的药箱，最后两支抑制剂刚刚已经用完了，他只得拍了拍初晨几乎快烧起来的脸，“初晨？你家橘子在吗？我帮你电话联系他？”

初晨的声音低低软软的，“他不在，有训练赛。”

 

二

不可否认，初晨的信息素是虔诚喜欢的，同为omega，他的信息素就是再平常不过的柠檬水苏打水味。

酸溜溜凉嗖嗖的，即便凉晨一直说好闻，可偶尔在冬天给自己临时标记的时候虔诚还能感受到对方裹羽绒服的手又紧了紧。

联盟里一直鼓励内部消化，美其名曰培养感情增进友谊，事实上大家都心知肚明。抑制剂对于一个职业选手来说是把双刃剑，一方面它能够让你不为发情热困扰，但相对的，经常使用的后果就是加快断送职业生涯的寿命。

培养一个优秀的选手太难，各大俱乐部都不希望自家首发早早退役，以此衍生出的最佳方案便是临时标记。

初晨的临时标记一直是橘子在做的。

 

三

初晨现在觉得整个人都不太好，刚刚在台上走流程得时候就觉得头疼，队友脱不开身只得叮嘱小心便让他一个人回了休息室。

怪只怪两个休息室隔得太近，碰巧初晨闻到了一股清新的柠檬苏打水味，迷迷糊糊的小孩子循着味便一头栽了进去。

Omega的吻有很好的安抚效果。虔诚薄薄的猫唇印在初晨干涸的唇上，湿漉漉的舌尖毫不客气地顶开长驱直入，初晨生涩的舌头被变着法地吸吮，来不及咽下的津液一路淌进了队服里。

小孩子哪里经历过这些，初晨的喘息越来越急促，眼角也跟着湿了。前端未经人事的性器硬挺起来，初晨无意识张开双腿将虔诚的腰夹在中间顶弄，后穴汨汨往外冒着清液，把身下的沙发都弄脏了。

这样还不够，初晨几次伸手摸了摸自己的后穴。虔诚会意，褪去二人的裤子，将初晨抱到了自己的大腿上，细嫩的大腿肌肤很快就被身上omega的清液沾湿了。

初晨的身体整个都软了，诱人的粉色蔓延至全身，他坐在虔诚的腿上，遵循本能撑住对方的肩，一前一后地磨蹭。

这个姿势，两人硬挺的性器时不时便能碰在一块，虔诚一手扶住初晨的腰，一手握住初晨的前端开始抚慰起来。电竞选手灵活的拇指摁在龟头上，剩下纤长的手指则是替对方快速套弄。初晨紧紧抿住嘴生怕泄露一点点呻吟。

“晨导，怎么说？想不想更爽？”虔诚的声音很不稳。柠檬苏打水的味道充斥着初晨的鼻腔，他睁开眼看到虔诚的耳垂也早早染成了粉色。

初晨歪了歪头似乎是在努力找回清明的意志去理解虔诚的这句话。虔诚带着情欲的声音在初晨的耳边低低地说出了自己肖想已久的四个字，“舔我飞机。”

休息室的黑色沙发很软，初晨平躺着，整个人都陷了进去，虔诚倚着沙发靠背撑起自己的上半身虚虚地压在初晨身上。

到底还是舍不得小朋友为自己做的太过的，虔诚只是撸动自己的性器，偶尔把龟头蹭到初晨的唇上，再浅浅地戳进去一点，让对方湿润的舌头顶弄自己敏感的前端。

约莫是为了虔诚那句“让你更爽”的承诺，初晨将虔诚的性器含得更深，还收起牙齿无师自通地吮吸起对方的前端。

初晨生涩的技巧却很快让虔诚射了出来。

 

四

虔诚必须得承认的是，对方是初晨是其中的关键因素。

虔诚不禁嗤笑自己，之前采访的时候大言不惭地说自己和初晨像，哪里像呢？除了相似的苹果肌，小孩可是白纸一张。

而自己，明明在第一次闻到水蜜桃味的时候就动了不该有的念头。

偏偏两个人都是omega。

 

五

那么及时行乐就好了。

虔诚重新让初晨坐在了他的腿上，他低下头开始舔舐对方的脖颈，初晨仰起头把更多肌肤暴露在虔诚的面前。小朋友诚实的反应惹得虔诚轻笑一声，接着一口叼住对方小巧的喉结。

虔诚的手指也逐渐往初晨的后穴探去。Omega自身分泌的液体是最好的润滑，虔诚没费多少劲就进入了两根手指。

细碎的呻吟溢出初晨的嘴角，他挺动身体，将后穴往虔诚的手指上送去。虔诚灵活的指尖不断在湿热的内壁里勾勾挑挑，很快手指的数量就增加到了三根。

后穴的清液被挤了出来，顺着虔诚的手指滴滴答答地滑落。

初晨攥紧了身上的队服，身体被抽插得不断颤动。虔诚见状便加快了手上的动作，黏腻的后穴被捅得发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，柔软的内壁狠狠绞着手指不让人离开。

好奇宝宝初晨从未有过这种体验，禁不住伸出一只手往自己的身下摸去，却被虔诚不怀好意地缠住，连带着一块插入了自己的后穴。

初晨手感极好的小腹不断起伏收缩，硬挺的性器几次打到了虔诚的身上。蜜桃味的液体甩得到处都是，汹涌的欲望几乎把两人淹没。

两人的t恤后摆早就湿的一塌糊涂，黑色的沙发上也是一摊摊黏腻的水渍。

 

六

收到消息的橘子火急火燎赶到上海比赛场地的时候看到的却是站在rngm休息室门口一脸懵的凉晨。

Alpha敏锐的嗅觉很快也意识到了什么。

联盟里omega原本就少，更别提如此有辨识度的气味。

甜到发齁的水蜜桃交缠着清新的柠檬苏打水味，房间里头的两位始作俑者是谁，再清晰不过。

橘子摸着刚染不久的绿色短发，开口问道：“凉晨，怎么说？今天你也在河道洗头了吗？”


End file.
